


new york, quit calling

by sleepingintheculdesac



Series: the words we say [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, So so so much angst, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingintheculdesac/pseuds/sleepingintheculdesac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, it’s Bucky. I’m away from the phone, so leave me a message, and I’ll call you right back. If this is Rogers, you punk, stop acting like texting offends your traditional sensibilities. Nobody answers phone calls anymore. We live in the twenty-first century for crying out loud.” –BEEP-</p><p>Or: If Bucky had fallen when Steve Rogers had access to a voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new york, quit calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhCaptainMyCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/gifts).



> I read what is possibly the [most heartbreaking post](http://ohcaptainmycaptain1918.tumblr.com/post/104902523614/as-heartbreaking-as-it-is-that-bucky-fell-from-the) ohcaptainmycaptain1918 has ever posted on her tumblr and decided to make a thing. So here we are. A nice healthy dose of angst to keep you feeling feelings.
> 
> "I'm changing the plans I've been setting on  
> I'm scared by the way that my life's getting gone  
> ...one day I'll, someday I'll come home"  
> 

_“Hey, it’s Bucky. I’m away from the phone, so leave me a message, and I’ll call you right back. If this is Rogers, you punk, stop acting like texting offends your traditional sensibilities. Nobody answers phone calls anymore. We live in the twenty-first century for crying out loud.” –BEEP-_

“Hey Buck! I know you’re not home yet. Not sure which connections you took but I figure you’re in the country now so I’m _hoping_ you turned on your cell phone. It’s why you took the damn thing with you, isn’t it? Anyway, I’m actually on the way to the airport to pick you up now, so I guess this is happy homecoming, jerk! This voicemail can be a nice, happy surprise for you when you’re checking it some twelve years later - the day you pick up the phone will be the day you finally figure out how to  _really_ live in the twenty-first century. See you soon!” –click-

+++

_“…If this is Rogers, you punk, stop acting like texting offends your traditional sensibilities. Nobody answers phone calls anymore. We live in the twenty-first century for crying out loud.” -BEEP-_

“Hey pal, I’m at the airport – I think I’m at the right gate, but Intel wouldn’t give me your flight number, so I don’t know if maybe your flight got delayed? I don’t see anyone here in uniform... anyway, I got you a coffee because I’m nice like that, so if you’re stuck in Oregon or somewhere equally terrifying give me a heads up so that I can chug it before it gets cold.” _–click-_

+++

_“…We live in the twenty-first century for crying out loud.” -BEEP-_

“Hey, me again. It’s been a few hours – still no sign of you. I put a call out to someone in command but they said they didn’t have any info. Hope everything’s okay. If you’re in the country give me a call so I know what’s up. I’ll wait around for another hour before heading home.” _–click-_

_+++_

_-BEEP-_

“Buck, call me. They’re saying… just call me, if you can.” _–click-_

+++

_“Hey, it’s Bucky. I’m away from the phone, so leave me a message, and I’ll call you right back. If this is—" -click-_

+++

_“…I’m away from the phone, so leave me a message, and I’ll call you right back. If this is Rogers, you punk, stop acting like texting offends your traditional sensibilities. Nobody answers phone calls anymore. We live in the twenty-first century for crying out loud.”-BEEP-_

“Bucky, they’re saying you got 'taken.' I’m a - _sigh-_ I'm a Captain, and that’s the most I can get out of them... they’re saying all this stuff, Buck. And I know you’re out there, probably in the middle of nowhere, and if you’ve got your goddamn phone on you then turn it on and check your messages. Stark didn’t build you this piece of crap phone for it to crap out on you when people are trying to make sure you’re—just pick up, okay?”

_-click-_

+++

 _“…We live in the twenty-first century for crying out—"_ -click-

 **Fri 5 Dec** (6:01pm)  
There. I’m texting. Look out twenty-first century, I have arrived.

(6:02pm)  
So if this is just you trying to convert me to the modern era, congratulations.

(6:03pm)  
Tony will be thrilled, you know, that you’ve managed to get me hip with the times.

(6:04pm)  
Last time I checked we hated making Tony thrilled about anything. You know. On principle.

(6:06pm)  
Well, there was that one time we let him trip out the bike, and he was pretty thrilled about that, but that was more to the benefit of society as a whole.

(6:10pm)  
I hate texting. You never can tell how the other person’s feeling. Or if they're listening.

(6:11pm)  
Or whether they’re even there.

(7:02pm)  
Bucky. You need to answer me.

(7:08pm)  
You need to come home, Buck.

+++

_“…If this is Rogers, you punk—" -click-_

+++

- _BEEP-_

“I just keep thinking about everything I never told you before you left. And I’m not going to be a sap and say any of it to a machine. So, there. If you want to hear it any of it, you’re gonna have to come back home and look me in the eye when I tell it to you. And I know it pisses you off when I start anything without finishing it… but I’m not going know how much it pissed you off to hear this message unless you come home and tell me. I'll be waiting.” _-click-_

+++

 _“Hey, it’s Bucky--”_ –click-

 _“…leave me a message, and I’ll call you right back. If this is Rogers, you punk—"_ -click-

 _“…your traditional sensibilities. Nobody answers phone calls—"_ -click-

_“…We live in the twenty-first century for crying out loud.”_

_–BEEP-_

“Hey man, put that away.”

“Give it back, Sam”

“It’s not doing you any good to listen to it over and—"

“I said give it _back_ , Sam.”

“Steve, this isn’t healthy.”

“Look, there are plenty of phones around. If you’re not going to give it back I’ll just—"

_\- rustling-_

“--had too much to drink, Steve, just—"

“Get out of my WAY—" _-muffled shouts-_

_-sobs-_

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Steve, it’s going to be—"

 _–_ click-

+++

- _BEEP-_

“Me again... It’s been a week… I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore. I don’t know why I’m calling. I just _–quick intake -_ I needed to hear your voice … I know you’re not much of a believer, but I’m praying for you … well, if I’m being honest, I’m praying for me … maybe it’s selfish, but I need you to come back, Buck. I need for them to find you or for you to get out or… _-stifled sob-_ God, Bucky. What am I supposed to do without you?”

_-click-_

+++

_-BEEP-_

“You left your sweater here. Must've left it before you shipped back out... I probably could’ve put it back in your apartment at some point, but it’s a nice sweater, so. I think it’s probably a little big on you. I’m gonna just hang on to it until you get back.”

_-click-_

+++

- _BEEP-_

"I always said I'd follow you anywhere, Bucky... So don't you dare go somewhere I can't go. Wherever you are. _-breath hitches-_  ...come back."

- _click-_

+++

- _BEEP-_

_-sobbing-_

-click-

+++

_“Hey, it’s Bucky. I’m away from the phone, so leave me a message, and I’ll call you right back. If this is Rogers, you punk, stop acting like texting offends your traditional sensibilities. Nobody answers phone calls anymore. We live in the twenty-first century for crying out loud.”_

_“The voicemail box of –_ Bucky Barnes – _is now full_. _Please try again later.”_ -click-

+++

 _“Hey, it’s Bucky.”_ -click-

+++

 _“Hey, it’s Bucky.”_ -click-

+++

 _“Hey, it’s Bucky.”_ -click-

+++

_“This number is no longer in service. Please contact--”_

-click-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Salina" by the Avett Brothers. 
> 
> I take full responsibility for any and all tears! Please have a hug if you are so inclined. *snugs*
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://sleepingintheculdesac.tumblr.com/) if you are so inclined!


End file.
